russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDMZ turns 2 anniversary!
April 28, 2013 iDMZ 891 relaunched The Sayaw Craze: Danze Danze Revolution celebrating 2 anniversary of danze music. On May 4 at Street Party Space, Tomas Morate. iDMZ 891's new place to hangout on Ustream. In the RadioActive are Jam 88.3, iDMZ 891, Magic 89.9, RX 93.1, Mellow 947 and 99.5 Play FM. Your summer's heat iDMZ 891! Today is my last day, May 11, 2012, and I’m so grateful to be part of the number 1 internet danzre urban radio station in the Philippines, iDMZ 891. Oh well, being part of this station is such a wonderful experience most specially when The Sting gave us the opportunity to board on-air. My dream came true even for a short time; a dream that I’ve always wanted to be heard over someone’s radio and even hear myself speaking live. That was so nice and still hoping to be one of the radio jocks one day, or maybe tomorrow, I guess? :) ‘Coz I’m planning to apply maybe on the same radio station or on the other one. “Thanks to my friend for accompanying me in applying for my OJT :) I owe you one” iDMZ 891 Hits the Shores of iOS and Android Market iDMZ 891, your Asia's #1 interney danze mix FM radio is ready to conquer your Smart, Cherry Mobile and Globe phones, and other devices as they give its avid listeners more than just ear-gasmic danze music in the whole experience of tuning into their music station through an app..In collaboration with AppLabs Digital Studios Inc., a fast rising app innovator in the country, they gave the public what they’ve been yearning for—an instant access to the most in-demand radio station, iDMZ 891 hearing Sayaw Pinoy!. The titular app is compatible to both iOS and Android devices. Basically, with the app, you’ll get seamless access to the radio station and it also includes other feat such as the schedule of their programs and the updated list of their upcoming events. Get this FREEmium app and tuned in to iDMZ 891 anywhere, anytime by downloading the app on the Apple App Store and [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.applabsdigital.idmz&hl=en Google Play Store]. Danze Danze Revolution Ivory Music & Video's compilation of hits, Danze Danze Revolution gathers 30 of the music world's hottest acts and Rockin' Worldwide, gathers 45 of the music world's hottest rock music acts. That including hits that Rockin' Worldwide 1 are: #''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams #''Vindicated'' - Dashboard Confessional #''About You Now'' - Miranda Cosgrove #''Tonight'' - FM Static #''Wherever You Will Go'' - The Calling #''This Love'' - Maroon 5 #''Wish You Were Here'' - Avril Lavigne #''I Could Not Ask For More'' - Edwin McCain #''Happy Birthday'' - The Click Five #''Kings and Queens'' - 30 Seconds to Mars #''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard #''Falling Down'' - Selena Gomez & The Scene #''Thunder'' - Boys Like Girls #''The Climb'' - Miley Cyrus #''Addicted'' - Simple Plan #''Know Your Enemy'' - Green Day #''Love Drunk'' - Boys Like Girls #''Carrie'' - Eurpoe #''We Are Young'' - Fun feat. Janelle Monae #''Home'' - Phillip Phillips #''Skyscraper'' - Demi Lovato #''Me and You'' - Fall Out Boy #''That's What You Get'' - Paramore #''Don't Forget'' - Demi Lovato #''Final Countdown'' - Europe #''What About Now'' - Daughtry #''Sk8er Boi'' - Avril Lavigne #''I Won't Give Up'' - Jason Mraz #''Goodnight Goodnight'' - Maroon 5 #''I Caught Myself'' - Paramore That incluside hits that Rockin' Worldwide 2 are: #''Hold On'' - Jonas Brothers #''After All These Years'' - Journey #''My Sacrifice'' - Creed #''Thnks fr th Mmrs'' - Fall Out Boy #''La La Land'' - Demi Lovato #''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman #''How You Love Me Now'' - Hey Monday #''Come Back to Me'' - David Cook #''The Man Who Can't Be Moved'' - The Script #''Shut Up!'' - Simple Plan #''Crawling Back To You'' - Daughtry #''The Reason'' - Hoobastank #''Hot'' - Avril Lavigne #''Welcome To My Life'' - Simple Plan #''Chasing Cars'' - Snow Patrol #''Lovebug'' - Jonas Brothers #''The Great Escape'' - Boys Like Girls #''I'm Yours'' - Jason Mraz #''America's Suitehearts'' - Fall Out Boy #''Cryin''' - Aerosmith #''I Can Wait Forever'' - Simple Plan #''Some Nights'' - Fun #''Always Be My Baby'' - David Cook #''All For Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting #''You and Me'' - Lifehouse #''Still Into You'' - Paramore #''It's Time'' - Imagine Dragons #''Get Back'' - Demi Lovato #''Jet Lag'' - Simple Plan feat. Natasha Bedingfield #''New Perspective'' - Panic! At The Disco That incluside hits that Rockin' Worldwide 3 are: #''Decode'' - Paramore #''Honestly'' - Harem Scarem #''Here We Go Again'' - Demi Lovato #''Fall for You'' - Secondhand Serenade #''According to You'' - Orianthi #''Leave Out All The Rest'' - Linkin Park #''Marry Me'' - Train #''You Belong with Me'' - Taylor Swift #''Unwell'' - Matchbox Twwenty #''Californication'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers #''Hey, Soul Sister'' - Train #''Deep'' - Binocular #''Time for Miracles'' - Adam Lambert #''Stolen'' - Dashboard Confessional #''Life Is A Fairytale'' - Tiffany Giardina #''Your Guardian Angel'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus #''The Story of Us'' - Taylor Swift #''Want You Bad'' - The Offspring #''Perfect'' - Simple Plan #''Bed of Roses'' - Bon Jovi #''Dance, Dance'' - Fall Out Boy #''Need You Now'' - Lady Antebellum #''You Give Love A Bad Name'' - Bon Jovi #''Where Are You Now'' - Honor Society #''Bruises'' - Train feat. Ashley Monroe #''Always'' - Bon Jovi #''God Gave Me You'' - Bryan White #''Iris'' - Goo Goo Dolls #''La La Land'' - Demi Lovato #''Wake Me Up When September Ends'' - Green Day That including hits that Danze Danze Revolution are: #''Sweet Spot'' by Flo Rida feat. Jennifer Lopez #''Scream and Shout'' by Will.I.Am feat. Britney Spears #''Gangnam Style'' by PSY #''This Kiss'' by Carly Rae Jepsen #''Girls on Fire'' by Alicia Keys #''Say Somethin'' by Austin Mahone #''Love You Like A Love Song'' by Selena Gomez #''Sorry, Sorry'' - Super Junior #''C'Mon'' by Kesha #''Tonight'' by Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo #''Boomerang'' by Nicole Scherzinger #''Gentlemen'' by PSY #''Heart Attack'' by Demi Lovato #''Mirrors'' by Justin Timberlake #''22'' by Taylor Swift #''The Way'' by Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller #''#ThatPower'' by Will.I.Am feat. Justin Bieber #''I Am The Best'' - 2NE1 #''Good Time'' by Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen #''Beauty and the Beat'' by Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Manaj #''Dancing Queen'' by Girls' Generation #''#Beautiful'' by Mariah Carey feat. Miguel #''Clarity'' by Zedd feat. Foxes, Va Va Voom by Nicki Manaj #''Fine China'' by Chris Brown #''International Love'' by Pitbull feat. Chris Brown #''People Like Us'' by Kelly Clarkson #''Just Give Me A Reason'' by Pink feat. Nate Ruess of Fun #''Kiss You'' by One Direction #''Diamonds'' by Rihanna #''When I Was Your Man'' by Bruno Mars An SMS contest about the album's contents is being aired on the IBC-13 shows Danze sa TV (Monday to Friday at 3:30 p.m. right after IBC Classics). A similar contest is also being held on the Asia's #1 internet danze mix FM radio iDMZ 891.